Una Navidad De Rutina
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: Porque ya estaba acostumbrado, a que cada Navidad era lo mismo. Un regalo de navidad al estilo DenmarkxSweden.


**Una Navidad de Rutina**

* * *

Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, es de su respectivo autor. Solo esta historia es mía.

No hay más advertencias que un poco de fluff y cosas rosas. Uso de nombres humanos

Soren: Dinamarca

Lukas: Noruega

Emil: Islandia

Espero que lo disfruten, es mi pequeño regalo de navidad.

* * *

Porque ya estaba acostumbrado, a que cada Navidad era lo mismo.

Para Berwald, cada Navidad era una rutina, un mes antes, entre sus hermanos y él decidían que lugar iba a ser "la cede" de su navidad, pasaban un par de horas juntos, intercambiaban regalos y luego cada quien regresaba a sus casas para cumplir sus compromisos. Cada navidad transcurría igual y de esa misma manera este año le había correspondido a él preparar la cena. Los platillos tradicionales estaban cada uno en su lugar, junto con algunos dulces y gustos especiales de cada uno de sus hermanos.

Incluso cada silla tenía casi marcado quien estaría al frente de cada una. Tino siempre debía quedar en dirección al árbol navideño, ya que siempre le gustaba ser aquel que empezara con el intercambio de regalos. Lukas y Emil quedaban sentados uno al lado del otro, como por más de que cada año el islandés se quejara de que tenía que aguantar que su hermano tratara de tomar su mano en público. Ahora, solo le quedaba dos lugares, a Soren le gustaba quedar sentado en la esquina, ocupando el lugar de "un rey". Él, usualmente se sentaba junto a Tino, pero desde unas navidades atrás, de una u otra manera, sus hermanos se habían encargado de que se sentase junto al mayor de ellos.

Años atrás habían quedado las épocas en las cuales por todo comenzaran a pelear, incluso la navidad anterior se la habían pasado tranquilos, con solo una pequeña discusión entre ellos por la persona que debía cortar el pavo. Al final, fue Tino aquel que lo hizo, demasiado emocionado con la festividad como para darle la debida atención a la pelea del momento.

Pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió aquella noche, claro que no lo fue. Esa noche, Soren había sido el último en marcharse, quedándose a beber un rato más con el sueco. Viejas memorias fueron traídas de regreso, demostrando toda la historia que compartían juntos. Y tras algunas botellas, terminaron compartiendo algo más que solo eso, la cama fue el testigo casi mudo de su encuentro que al final terminó con marcas en los cuerpos de ambos.

Este año, el sueco no sabía que esperar. Estaba nervioso y por demás ansioso por lo que la noche traería con ello. Sería la primera navidad en la cual ellos no llegarían como casi extraños, o como hermanos, sería la primera en la cual un encuentro furtivo dio lugar a algo más. A encuentros que al principio solo tenían un propósito carnal. Pero que al final dieron paso a un sentimiento, una necesidad de estar juntos de dejar las máscaras de lado, de aceptar que lo que hacían solo era un pretexto para esconder lo inevitable desde hace muchos años.

Siempre se habían amado. La obsesión de ambos era la distorsión del amor, un reflejo enfermizo que ambos se negaban a aceptar.

Ya todo estaba listo, cada cubierto en su lugar, justo a tiempo ya que el timbre no se hizo esperar más. En la puerta los invitados, no eran otros que sus hermanos y justo al final, aquel con una enorme caja de regalo que nada hábilmente había envuelto con papel azul y listones amarillos, estaba el danés, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Todos pasaron, saludando al anfitrión, observando los decorados, especiales por la ocasión.

Soren había sido el único que se había quedado en la puerta, esperando que el sueco le diese permiso de entrar, aquello era solo un formalismo que al rubio de lentes no tomó por sorpresa. Extendió la mano esperando hasta que el otro también extendió la suya para finalmente entrelazarse entre ellas. La distancia se había acortado, olvidando incluso por un momento que sus hermanos estaban ahí, estos solo observaron con cierta alegría y complicidad a ambos rubios compartiendo un beso en la entrada. A palabras de Tino solo había hecho falta, un ramito de muérdago para coronar la escena, aunque no se quejaba, el plan había marchado mejor de lo que esperaban.

Fin.

* * *

Algo cortito, solo por ser navidad :D se que debería estar actualizando mi otra historia, pero aprovecho las fechas y que la inspiración me llegó como golpe. ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
